The present invention is related to a program managing apparatus capable of managing changes in programs, or objects, and also capable of performing a test as to the program, or object changes.
Very recently, a specific attention has been paid to web services corresponding to distributed object techniques using the Internet, while the web services are such functions realized by executing programs and objects. As a basic technical idea with respect to the above-described web services, SOAP (Simple Object Access Protocol), WSDL (Web Service Description Language), UDDI (Universal Description Discovery, and Integration) are provided. This basic technique is disclosed in, for instance, “Java Web Services” written by David A. Cbappell et al., O'Reilly & Associates, Incorporated publisher, in March, 2002, pages 25 to 53, 72 to 95, and 98 to 139.
While “SOAP” is a definition of an envelope structure which is used to exchange structural documents, a structural document described in accordance with this definition is referred to as a “SOAP message”, and in a client/server program using a web service, a communication operation is carried out by employing this SOAP message.
WSDL corresponds to a structural document format used to define an interface of a web service. In such a web service, while a WSDL file is used as an interface, a communication operation is carried out by employing a SOAP message.
While UDDI provides both a global registry and a standardized specification with respect to a web service, this UDDI is opened as a registry which can be commonly utilized on the Internet. As a consequence, in such a client/server program with employment of a web service, while a web service of a server program is registered in this UDDI registry, a client program finds out the web service which has been registered in the UDDI registry, so that the client program can utilize the web service of the server program.